


Dinner Date

by LilLayneeLoo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Boredom, Bruce is a good person, I don't know, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nervous Clark Kent, OTP Feels, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLayneeLoo/pseuds/LilLayneeLoo
Summary: Batman and Superman both have a dinner date this evening.So, evidently, do Clark and Bruce.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 335
Collections: DC Universe





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at identity porn, because I've read some works recently that have gotten me absolutely hooked. I hope it's enjoyable.

Superman landed on the roof around ten feet behind Batman, his footfall delicate but loud enough to make his friend aware of his presence.

“Good evening,” Batman growled his acknowledgement, his eyes remaining focused on his city. He did not turn around, which came as no surprise to Superman. He was used to this cold behavior.

“You’re out here early tonight,” Superman said, noting the sun barely setting over the horizon, the dark city bathed in an orange glow.

“I have plans tonight,” was the response. Superman’s eyes widened. 

“You make plans? As in, you’re going to hang out with someone?” 

He couldn’t see it, but he was certain the eyes behind the cowl had rolled.

“Yes, Kal. I make plans, but not to hang out. I’m meeting someone for dinner.”

“Oh?” Superman questioned. “It sounds like Bats has a date.”

Batman stood and turned to him, cape draped menacingly around him. The fabric cast his body into enough of a shadow that all Superman could easily make out were the white lenses in the cowl.

“Would that be a problem?” 

“No, of course not,” he responded quickly. “I happen to also have a dinner date this evening.”

“Good for you,” Batman said, nonchalantly. “Now if all you came here to do was make small talk, it’s probably best if you just leave.”

“I didn’t,” Superman said, taking a step toward the dark figure. “I came here to tell you that I’m planning on telling my boyfriend who I really am. Tonight.”

“Your boyfriend?” Batman asked. “Is it serious?”

“Yeah,” Superman said. “Admittedly, it is. We’ve been dating for almost a year now, and I trust him completely. I know you probably think it’s not the best move, but I’m not asking your permission. I love him, and I want to tell him everything about me. I don’t want to lie to him anymore.”

Batman stood silent for a moment, and then nodded.

“Thank you for the warning,” he said. “You’re correct in assuming that I am not entirely thrilled by the idea, however, I understand what you’re going through. My partner does not know my secret either. I’m not sure I can bring myself to tell him, for fear that my enemies would put him in harm’s way to get to me…”

Superman was taken aback at the other man’s honesty. He had thought about the exact same issue on multiple occasions, but had ultimately decided that his boyfriend was way less of an airhead than everyone thought he was, and could likely handle an attack almost as well as he could.

“Okay, good. Well,” he said, swinging his arms awkwardly. “I should probably…”

“Me too,” Batman said, reaching for his utility belt. He was about to fire the grappling gun when Superman stopped him.

“Wait, B,” he said. “I just wanted to say...we’re friends...if it ever gets too much, you can talk to me.”

Batman stared at him for a second, then nodded. The gun fired, and he was gone.

\-------------------------------------------

The restaurant was packed, a condition that only added to Clark’s uneasiness. He knew that he wanted to tell his boyfriend who he was, but he was second guessing whether or not the most popular restaurant in Gotham was the best place to do it.

He hadn’t intended on it, but he arrived almost thirty minutes early for the reservation. While he was waiting in the lounge for their table to open, Clark thought about what he would say.

_ “Bruce Wayne,”  _ he would start.  _ “I hadn’t expected our relationship to become so serious so quickly, and though I’m not complaining in the slightest, I have something that I need to tell you.” _

That was good--casually tying in how he felt about the man and introducing the subject without making it sound like a break up.

_ “You have shared a lot of yourself with me in the last year, and I would like to say that I have done the same; but there is a big part of my life that I have kept secret from you. I don’t want to keep it a secret anymore.” _

Knowing Bruce, he’ll probably crack some stupidly ridiculous joke about Clark’s life in Kansas like “I knew you were actually a horse this whole time.” Clark will laugh, even if it is as nonsensical as that, but then he’ll have to continue.

_ “As you are aware, I was adopted as a child.”  _ He had told him that, which wasn’t entirely a lie.  _ “Though that is technically true, it is also not the entire story. I was adopted because my parents found me in a spaceship in the field.” _

Clark’s head fell into his hands. That was the part he just couldn’t figure out how to say eloquently. He wanted to tell him the truth gently. Bruce was incredibly smart, and he was sure he would figure out that Clark was Superman if only Clark could figure out a way to tell him of his alien heritage. Offhandedly claiming to have landed in a field in a spaceship was not the way to go, but his brain was scrambled.

“Kent?” A voice called from the podium at the front of the lounge. Clark stood and made his way toward the host, indicating that someone would be joining him and following him back to a small round table in the corner. He ordered a bottle of wine and requested two glasses to keep up appearances. He studied the room, deciding that the table he was given was secure enough to follow through with his plan. 

He was unfamiliar with the feeling of clammy hands, but as Bruce approached the table and he was forced to wipe his palms on his pants, he decided it was a feeling he didn’t particularly enjoy.

He stood to greet his date, giving him a quick peck on the lips, pulling out his chair and joining him at the table. He poured Bruce a glass of wine, and the waiter came moments later to take their order. They made small talk, discussing Clark’s latest story at The Planet. When their food arrived, Clark decided it was Bruce’s turn to talk and asked about his day.

“It was alright, I suppose,” Bruce said, shrugging and stabbing a scallop.. “A junior executive at Biotech seems to think he has inside information on a new project at LexCorp, but Lucius isn’t so sure. I spent a lot of the day in meetings; we don’t really know how to move forward, if we should pursue the potential source or not. Perhaps something an incredibly intelligent and sexy investigative reporter I know could look into sometime…”

Bruce winked and Clark blushed.

“Or Superman,” Clark said, abandoning the plan and opting to wing it. “I mean, LexCorp is in Metropolis so it’s kind of his territory, and it's public knowledge that Luthor hates him.”

Bruce chuckled, lifting his wine glass.

“That is very true,” he said. “I guess I should try and get a hold of Superman.”

“Well,” Clark said, taking a deep breath and setting his fork down. He was really straying away from the plan now. No build up, no warning, just blurting it out. “You’re talking to him right now.”

Bruce blinked, his wine glass halfway to his lips. 

“What?” he asked. “No, I’m not.”

Clark looked down at his lap, then back up at Bruce.

“Yes you are,” he said. “And I’m definitely willing to fly over and check out LexCorp’s lab if you’d like.”

Bruce had begun to take a sip, staring intently at Clark. Suddenly, a wave of realization flashed over his face and he choked on his drink.

Coughing, Bruce set down the wine glass and wiped his mouth.

“Clark,” Bruce said, his voice suddenly very quiet and serious. “Clark, are you telling me that  _ you _ are Superman?”

Clark nodded. Bruce sat back in his chair and stared at Clark. Suddenly, he started chuckling lightly.

“Something funny?” Clark said. “I’m being serious.”

“I know you are,” Bruce said, running a hand through his hair. He pulled out his wallet and phone, throwing two hundreds on the table, and shooting a quick text. “Come with me, Clark.”

Clark took his hand and followed him out of the restaurant, too confused to be concerned by the fifty-dollar entrees they were leaving behind. He wasn’t sure if he could stomach any more food at this point anyway.

Bruce’s butler, Alfred, pulled up a car mere seconds after they had exited. Bruce opened the back door and stood back for Clark to climb in. 

When they were secure, he called to Alfred: “Take us home, please, Alfred. Through the back entrance.”

Clark could see Alfred raise his eyebrow in the mirror, but he did not question Bruce. They rode in almost complete silence, Clark completely baffled as to why Bruce was only occasionally laughing and shaking his head, as if he was recalling a funny joke instead of reacting to Clark’s news.

It was dark at this point, so Clark could hardly see where they were going. Eventually, the car slowed to a stop in front of a keypad of sorts. Alfred reached out and pressed his thumb against the pad. It beeped, then Alfred spoke his name, and it beeped again.

“Thumb-print and voice recognition,” Bruce said. He chuckled again. Clark was starting to feel hurt. He had bared himself to Bruce, and Bruce seemed to think it was  _ funny _ .

He looked out the window and saw the reflection of water all around the car, as if they were driving through some underwater tunnel.

“We are underwater, yes,” Bruce said, flashing Clark a grin. 

_ Damn him _ , Clark thought.  _ I feel like he knows me so well, but at the same time, not at all. _

The water disappeared and was replaced with deep grey rock. The car pulled into a sort of clearing in the rock, and Alfred parked in an empty spot in a long line of Bruce’s vehicles, only some of which Clark had seen before.

Wordlessly, the three of them exited the car. Clark looked around him, observing the shine in the rock and the drip of thick stalactites into the cavern. If he had been confused by Bruce’s chuckling, he felt even more confused now.

“Bruce...where are we?” he asked. Alfred had begun walking up the strip of cars, so Bruce took Clark’s hand and began to follow him. 

“Just come with me,” he said. 

It was damp and cold as they walked, but Clark was reassured by Bruce’s hand in his own. At least at this point he was fairly certain the night wasn’t going to end in Bruce’s departure from their relationship, which had been his primary concern.

At last, they came to another clearing in the rock, more properly lit. Clark was alarmed to see several large monitors embedded in the rock wall, surrounded by panel after panel of controls. There were shelved weapons around the room, and what was clearly a training area. 

Clark knew he wasn’t thinking straight, his brain overwhelmed with too much information.

“What...is this exactly? Clark asked, looking around and then straight at Bruce who was standing next to what looked like a sort of small garage door. He pressed his thumb into the pad next to the door and it began to open. A glass case was automatically pushed forward and opened, and in it Clark could see a grey uniform of sorts, with a black cape and…

A cowl.  _ The cowl. _

Batman’s costume.

Bruce smiled sheepishly as Clark looked frantically and almost comically back and forth between him and the suit.

“Holy fucking shit,” he gasped suddenly. “Fucking Rao, Bruce, you’re  _ Batman? _ ”

Bruce nodded and stepped toward him. 

“The dinner date I was talking about on the roof…”

“We were talking about the same damn dinner,” Clark finished. “How did we not see this?”

Bruce chuckled again.

“That’s why I was laughing all the way home, but I didn’t say anything because I figured you wouldn’t have believed me if I didn’t show you.”

“You were right,” Clark nodded. He reached up and took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes.

“You… it makes sense that you didn’t know, Clark,” he said. “I wear the cape and the cowl, my face is mostly covered, and I use a modulator to change my voice…”

He chuckled again.

“But I should have seen it,” he said. “All you do is put on a pair of goddamn glasses!”

It took him a second, but eventually Clark smiled too. 

“Hey,” he said. “Don’t knock it. It must work if it fooled  _ the World’s Greatest Detective _ .”

Bruce laughed again and pressed the button on the wall so that the suit would retract. 

“So,” Clark said cautiously. “What does this mean?”

Bruce walked over to where he was standing, and pressed a gentle hand to Clark’s face.

“It means neither of us compromised the security of the league by revealing our identities to our partners,” Bruce said. “It means neither of us have to lie to the other anymore.”

“But what about your feelings for me?” Clark asked. “I meant what I said on the roof. I love you, Bruce.”

“My feelings for you haven’t changed at all,” Bruce answered. “I love you too. Have for a while, now.”

Clark stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Bruce’s lips. They stayed interlocked passionately, relief flooding both of them as they relaxed into each other’s arms.

Suddenly, Clark pulled away.

“Wait a second,” he said. “You’re nice.”

“What?” Bruce asked.

“You’re nice, and...friendly, as Bruce,” he said. “Well, I mean, comparatively to Batman. I know you told me that “Brucie the billionaire playboy” was a facade, but…”

“To a certain extent,” Bruce answered. “So is Batman. The trauma of my past fuels my vigilante persona, fills me with anger in the face of criminals.”

“But out of the cowl?” 

“I seem to remember that a few months ago you referred to me as ‘a big old softie with a tough exterior,’” Bruce smiled. “So I guess maybe that’s who I really am. Batman on the outside, but on the inside I’m...just  _ me. _ ”

Clark pressed another kiss to Bruce’s lips.

“And,” he said. “Bruce Wayne, Batman, whichever… I love  _ you _ .”

“Clark Kent, Kal-El of Krypton, whichever… I love you too.”

Bruce wrapped his arm around Clark and pointed to the staircase Alfred had already ascended.

“That leads into the study behind the grandfather clock,” he explained. “Which puts us approximately two hundred feet from my bed.”

Clark suddenly turned beat red, and choked on nothing. Bruce rubbed his arm.

“Are you okay?” 

Clark nodded, his face still flush.

“I just realized…” he said. “I’ve had sex with Batman.”

Bruce laughed.

“I’ve had sex with Superman,” he said. “You’re really in control, by the way, I had no idea you had superhuman strength.”

“Good,” Clark responded. “Cause it’s really damn hard sometimes. You’re just too sexy, Batman.”

“Hmm…” Bruce pondered for a moment. “Might have to get you to call me that again in a few minutes.”

Clark rolled his eyes and hit Bruce playfully on the arm, then followed him up the steps.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome. Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
